Relics of the Forest
by the-sub-zero-scorpion
Summary: What treasures and powers are contained inside the Everfree Forest? Ancient lost civilizations or dangerous creatures ready to kill any unwanted trespassers, maybe gold or bits to buy anything the explorer can imagine. If only the Explorer actually knew how dangerous things can get. Oc, first real not mocking story. No shipping, Rated T.


"A deep dark dangerous forest. Full of secrets and unexplored lands. Great creatures, dragons, Griffons, chimeras, basilisks. All ready to attack and kill any who trespass. Powerful artifacts which could turn the tide of any battle. But that is not where I am, nope I am stuck here in this pathetic excuse for a Magic school. Well actually it is one of the best schools in Canterlot but that is not what I mean. I have been stuck in this place for ages and I have yet to even master the basics of magic. No levitation or even lighting magic, while the others are learning great spells and incantations I am stuck with the basics. I don't know why I am not great at magic, the whole reason I made it into this place was because I had a barely above average magical potential and now I am here until I either learn magic or get kicked out. I could always head back home, its not a bad place but I have plans and I cannot do them without learning real magic. I should probably introduce myself before saying anything more. I am Arcania Necrosis, a Filly from Canterlot. Also entirely useless at magic, not to mention talking to myself..."

**A dawn of a new day. **

The moon finally left the sky as the sun was risen. Another day of crushing failure. Arcania had packed her things, enough with trying to learn magic. She was going to find something else even better then magic, packing a few books on ancient myths and relics she started heading for the exit. Passing a few other students up early they looked towards her with pity. A unicorn who could not do magic they all thought, burning her inside. Rushing out the door she opened her map. Before she could chance the Everfree forest she needed supplies. She couldn't head into Canterlot, they all knew her too well. She needed a new identity, not any old indentity but one which would actually be known. If she was really honest with herself she wanted to be almost feared. Her time in Canterlot had not left her without connections, she knew a old watchmaker who lived near the school. She had aided the Pony in gathering supplies for medicine in a failed attempt to get a Mark. She made it to the cottage, nothing like the other houses in Canterlot and it had a nice rustic feel to it.

Arcania: "Doctor Turner, are you in here? I need your help. I need something to hide my identity, a potion or anything."

Turner: "A change of identity? I am no stranger to different identities but why would you want something like that?"

Arcania: "I want to be someone, not just a unicorn who is useless at everything. I want to be renowned as a great leader or having great power. As long as my failures hang over me I will never be able to escape it."

Turner: "Hmph, Fine. I know but one thing which could allow you to start a new life. But I am giving you one last chance child because this may be a bad idea, although if it is really what you want then here take this. It's a illusion potion, created by magic and brewing skill combined. It affects everyone differently due to the poison joke used to make it. All I can say is that after the potion nobody will recognize you unless the illusion were to be broken. Here take it, I have much to do and all the time in the world to do it."

Leaving the small yet large house she quickly drank the potion and immediately felt the affects. Going dizzy for a few moments she regained her balance and looked around for a mirror. Using the reflection of a nearby window her jaw dropped. The illusion potion had affected her beyond what she imagined. To herself she was perfectly normal but to others she was well... A Colt. After getting through the slight shock she, well He decided it was perfect. Nobody would feel threatened or trust in a little filly but a colt, nobody would ever know it is really her either. So with that detail worked out he went into town and used the bits he had saved up to buy enough supplies for a journey through the forest. To look for artifacts and lost places. He also bought a sword. With the little magic he did know he could levitate the sword and fight any dangers he were to see deep in the forest. Although it is still extremely dangerous his heart was set and he set off.

**Author- Well I decided to write a story. Which is bad because I am a reviewer not a writer. Oh well, might as well see how difficult it is to write one of these stories. Also feel free to Critic the work and tell me anything I did incorrectly.  
**


End file.
